La kunoichi de Kakashi
by kakashi hatake's wife
Summary: Un fanfic lemon en español sobre la tokubetsu jōnin, Anko Mitarashi, y el Ninja que copia de Konoha, Kakashi Hatake. Una pareja no canónica pero a la vez popular en el fandom de Naruto, KakaAnko.
1. Chapter 1

Tras media hora esperando a que cierto jōnin apareciese, el equipo 7 se encontraba en el tercer campo de entrenamiento. Acababan de finalizar una misión y estaban mejorando el trabajo en equipo con ayuda de su sensei, Kakashi.

Múltiples ataques individuales eran esquivados por el peliplata, lo cual Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tomaban como burla ya que los evadía mientras leía su libro _Icha Icha Paradise._

-Chicos, ¿cuántas veces debo decirlo?, eso no es trabajo en equipo. Inténtenlo nuevamente.

Los tres gennin se dispersaron y ocultaron. Tres shurikens arrojadas por Sasuke y Sakura fueron evadidas por el peliplata. Al voltearse para esquivar un clon de shuriken, Kakashi se encontró con el siguiente campo de entrenamiento, donde vió a cierta kunoichi entrenando a sus gennin.

El clon de shuriken no resultó ser más que una técnica de transformación de Naruto, la cual fue detenida con un _fuuton_ de larga distancia.

-Esa técnica la utilizaron contra Zabuza, deberían pensar en una nueva, -sonrió. -pero el trabajo en equipo está bien. Aguarden un momento, chicos.

Al notar que su sensei se dirigía al otro campo de entrenamiento, los tres gennin se colocaron enfrente suyo.

-¿Y bien...? -sonrió Sakura.

-Sí, ya díganos, Kakashi. -intentó no sonar tan curioso Sasuke.

El jōnin se sonrojó.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-Ya no nos engañe, a usted le gusta Anko-sensei, ¿no es así?

-Es bonita. -guiñó un ojo Sakura.

-Sí, y está demente. -acotaron los otros dos al unísono.

-¿Qué tonterías dicen? -dijo acariciando sus cabezas mientras continuaba caminando.

Sus tres alumnos intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a seguirlo sin que lo notara.

-Ustedes saben lo que amerita esto, ¿verdad? -sonrió Naruto.

-Qué tontería. -respondió el uchiha.

-Tienes toda la razón Sasuke. -agregó la pelirosa.

-No me digan que no quieren provocar un incidente entre Kakashi y Anko-sensei. Será divertido, ¡de veras!

Dejaron de hablar en cuanto vieron a su sensei ingresar en el campo de entrenamiento más próximo a ellos. Lo siguieron entre los arbustos lo más sigilosamente posible y oyeron atentamente.

-Sigues lamiendo tus labios antes de atacar, al igual que en nuestro examen chunnin.

-Y tú sigues hablando de más incluso con la boca cubierta, Kakashi.

El jōnin cerró su libro, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y se acercó a la kunoichi. Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo miró desafiante.

-En fin, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-No me des importancia, sólo quiero ver tu habilidad como instructora.

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para probar mis habilidades?! -gritó furiosamente colocándose frente a él.

-Tu superior. -sonrió.

La ira de la jōnin era visible. Ordenó a sus alumnos alejarse y con su _jutsu Manos de su serpientes Sombras ocultas_ atrapó al peliplata, quién ya había deslizado su banda hacia arriba dejando ver su sharingan. Pero la persona que creyó haber atrapado se transformó repentinamente en un tronco.

-Sustitución. -dedujo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en un árbol sobre los dos jōnins.

-Sakura, entrégame una de esas redes que se utilizan como trampas.

-¿Para qué rayos la quieres, Naruto?

-¡Apresúrate, Sakura-chan!

-Está bien. -respondió luego de quejarse.

Un brazo con una kunai rodeó el cuello de la jōnin.

-No debes descuidar tu espalda.

-Lo mismo digo. -respondió una voz detrás de él.

- _Jutsu clones de sombra_. -dedujo el peliplata al voltearse tras haber hecho desaparecer el clon.

En cuanto lo vió voltear, Anko infló su pecho, provocando que él se sonrojara, y lo atacó con un _jutsu bola de fuego._

El ninja que copia utilizó un _doton_ para detener esta técnica. Las respiraciones de ambos comenzaban a agitarse. En cuanto el humo cedió, ella apareció repentinamente delante del peliplata, pero ambos cayeron al suelo con una red que se desplomó, aparentemente, del árbol.

Kakashi cayó sobre Anko, aunque con su sharingan pudo ver la red desplomándose, por lo que procuró no dejar todo su peso sobre ella.

La frente del peliplata se encontraba apoyada en la de la jōnin, sus narices una al lado de la otra, apenas rozándose, y sus labios a escasos centímetros. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraban a la vez que se miraban a los ojos y luego descendían ligeramente con la mirada hasta los labios del otro.

-¿Se besaron? -preguntó ansiosamente Sakura al bajar de un salto del árbol.

-No, pero sólo por un poco, ¡de veras!

Ambos jōnin se sonrojaron.

-¡Mocoso, más te vale sacarme de aquí en este instante!

-Yo me encargo. -intentó tranquilizarla el peliplata antes de concentrar un poco de su chakra de rayo en su mano y desgarrar la red.

En cuanto se incorporó, Kakashi se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su equipo.

Naruto se escondió detrás de Sakura, y esta, a su vez, detrás de Sasuke.

El uchiha se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Desde el principio dije que era una mala idea.

El jōnin no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que aparecieron los alumnos de Anko.

-Anko-sensei, el hokage los manda a llamar a usted y a Kakashi Hatake.

Ninguno dijo nada, ambos se dispersaron y dirigieron a la oficina del hokage.

-Tercero, ¿nos mandó a llamar?

-Sí. Anko, Kakashi, tengo una misión rango A para ustedes. La mayoría de los _anbu_ están investigando con otros jōnin y acompañando en otras misiones como esta así que cuento con ustedes.

-A la orden, ¿en qué consiste la misión? -cuestionó el peliplata.

-Deberán ir a la aldea de la arena y entregar esto. -explicó mientras le entregaba un pergamino al jōnnin. -Es muy probable que en la frontera, shinobis de Iwagakure que se oponen a la alianza entre estas naciones, les tengan preparada una emboscada. Kakashi, tú serás el líder de esta misión.

-Entendido.

-Les tomará un día llegar a la frontera, si parten antes de que sea tarde será mejor, de otra manera los emboscarían de noche y sería una desventaja.

-¿Eso es todo, Sandaime?

-Sí, pueden retirarse.

El jōnin abrió la puerta y permitió salir primero a su temporal camarada. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, ella aspiró a irse pero el peliplata la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca y la volteó para verlo.

-Te espero en la entrada de la aldea a las 3 en punto.

-Entendido.

Ella esperó a que él la soltara pero eso no ocurrió. Permaneció observándolo y notó como su mirada hacia ella era diferente, esta se veía más cálida y reconfortante. No podía apartar su mirada del jōnin, esa mirada intensa y ardiente comenzaba a producirle cierto calor, a la vez que sentía cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-Lamento haberte incomodado. -sonrió tras soltar su muñeca.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y palmeó su pecho.

-No te preocupes.

Luego volteó y se alejó a preparar sus cosas para la misión.

* * *

Ya casi una hora esperando, había comenzado a llover y para colmo había dejado su saco en casa al creer que sería un día soleado y caluroso.

-Ese idiota de Kakashi.

La kunoichi permaneció esperando por unos cuantos minutos más mientras frotaba sus manos contra sus propios brazos tras el frío que comenzaba a hacer.

De pronto sintió unas cálidas manos en sus hombros y que algo la cubría de la lluvia. Al voltearse notó que lo que la abrigaba era uno de los mantos para lluvia de Konoha y las manos sobre sus hombros se encontraban semi-cubiertas con guantes de anbu.

-¡KAKASHI! -gritó al voltearse y tomarlo del cuello de su chaleco.

Él sonrió y llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza tratando de excusarse.

Ella se tranquilizó y lo soltó. Observó el cuerpo del jōnin y notó que este no se encontraba cubierto de la lluvia.

-¿Por qué me cubres con tu manto?

-Porque comenzó a llover en el camino y no tuve tiempo de ir a buscar otro.

-No necesito de tu ayuda.

El peliplata se acercó a la jōnin, provocando que ambos se ruborizaran, y subió lentamente el cierre del manto de esta sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Descendió con su mirada hasta sus labios y con su pulgar desplazó lentamente las gotas de lluvia del labio inferior de esta.

-Estás completamente mojada.

Ninguno de ellos era idiota, ambos interpretaron esa frase en otro sentido.

-Kakashi, qué-

-Ya es tarde, debemos irnos. -la interrumpió.

Tras decir esto, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar saliendo de la aldea. Ella rápidamente lo siguió y se colocó junto a él.

Caminaron uno junto al otro por unas cuatro horas, sin emitir palabra. Intercambiaron miradas todo el camino pero se incomodaban y dirigían la vista hacia otro lado.

Finalmente la lluvia cedió. La kunoichi se quitó el manto y se dispuso a beber agua.

-Kakashi, ¿no deberíamos descansar y continuar mañana?

-Sí, tienes razón.

El jōnin se colocó un uniforme seco, aprovechando que su compañera estaba distraída analizando la geografía del lugar.

Utilizando un _fuuton_ , Anko hizo caer unas pequeñas ramas, las reunió cerca de un árbol y con su _jutsu bola de fuego_ creó una fogata improvisada _._

 _"otra vez ese jutsu",_ pensó el peliplata al ver cómo los pechos de la jōnin se elevaban en cuanto tomaba aire.

Él, por su parte, se sentó con sus piernas entreabiertas en la base de un árbol y sacó su libro _Paraíso erótico_.

-¿Uno de los libros de Jiraiya-sama?

-¿Quieres acompañarme? -sonrió.

-Ya que.

El jōnin creyó que ella se sentaría a su lado, pero se asombró al verla sentarse entre sus piernas. Ella se cruzó de brazos y recostó su espalda en el pecho del peliplata, a la vez que su cabeza en el hombro de este.

Él colocó el libro a una altura en la que ambos pudieran leer y reposó su otra mano en la cintura de la jōnin.

Ambos se sonrojaban más a medida que continuaban leyendo. La mano de Kakashi descendió lentamente por la pierna de la kunoichi, volvió suavemente hacia su cintura y comenzó otra vez a descender.

Ella observaba la mano del jōnin y mordía su labio inferior. Observaba cómo apenas levantaba su falda y deslizaba su mano debajo de esta.

Hacía rato ya de que ambos aparentaban leer. Él bajó el libro y lo dejó a un costado.

-Sé que no estás leyendo.

-Tú tampoco lo estabas haciendo.

-Estaba distraído.

Llevó sus manos a los hombros de la jōnin y las deslizó suavemente hacia sus codos. Finalmente la rodeó inquietante con ambos brazos y la aferró más hacia él.

-Hace un poco de frío. -dijo tratando de justificar su acción.

-Ya lo creo. -respondió apoyando parte de su rostro en el pecho del peliplata.

 _"¿Qué hacen tan juntos?"_ , dijo en tono de burla una voz desde un árbol.

-¡¿Naruto?! -exclamaron ambos antes de incorporarse.

-El Hokage me envió a darles esto antes de que lleguen a la frontera. -dijo entregándoles píldoras de alimento y un kit médico.

Anko sacó un pergamino y los guardó allí.

-Ya puedes largarte, gusano.

-Sí, lamento haberla interrumpido con Kakashi-sensei. -se burló el gennin.

Kakashi sujetó a Anko desde atrás antes de que golpeara a su alumno. Sonrió y le aconsejó a este no provocar a la kunoichi.

Tras despedirse de ambos, el problemático gennin se fue, dejándolos nuevamente a solas.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Kakashi.

-¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Que ya puedes soltarme!

-Ah, lo siento. -sonrió tras separar sus manos de la cintura de la jōnin.

El peliplata preparó su tienda ante la mirada de la kunoichi y se inclinó para entrar, pero la voz de Anko lo interrumpió.

-Verás, Kakashi... -balbuceó mientras rascaba su cabeza. -yo... olvidé empacar mi tienda. -finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, aunque sea pequeña, ambos cabemos. -sonrió.

Hizo una seña con sus manos indicándole que entrara, ella se inclinó y entró en la tienda con el jōnin detrás suyo.

En él se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de costado gracias a la vista que tenía, se quitó el chaleco y se introdujo en la tienda también.

Anko se recostó cuidadosamente dejando espacio para el shinobi. Él se recostó junto a ella dándole la espalda y colocó una manta sobre ambos.

-Has programado una alarma, ¿verdad Kakashi?

-N-no. -respondió casi dormido.

Ella se incorporó y lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme shinobi.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! Tenemos que despertarnos temprano o nos emboscarán por la noche.

Él la tomó por los hombros y trató de tranquilizarla.

-Eres muy hiperactiva y estricta. -sonrió. -Tranquilízate, tengo una perfecta noción del tiempo.

Ella lo soltó y se volteó para descansar.

La jōnin estiró la manta hacia su lado, quitándole parte de esta al peliplata. Él suspiró e imitó esa acción pero hacia su lado.

-¡Kakashi!

-En verdad es difícil descansar contigo.

-¡Me quitas parte de la manta!

-¿Eh...? Bueno, es para una persona y estamos muy separados. -concluyó con su tono despreocupado de siempre.

-¿Qué sugieres? -cuestionó tras un suspiro.

De pronto sintió todo el cuerpo del jōnin contraerse en su espalda, los brazos de éste debajo de sus pechos, envolviendo y oprimiéndola hacia él. Sentía la respiración del peliplata sobre su oreja y la ingle de este presionada contra su trasero, lo cual provocó que se sonrojara.

¿Desde cuándo un hombre la provocaba de ese modo y podía conseguirla a sus pies cuando quisiese? Aceptar esa misión fue mala idea y lo sabía. Si fuera otra persona ya lo habría golpeado, pero por alguna razón le fascinaba sentirlo cerca suyo.

-Así ambos podemos utilizar la manta. -susurró Kakashi antes de quedarse dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto el jōnin se despertó, notó que ambos continuaban en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado dormidos.

Estaba a punto de despertar a la kunoichi cuando fue interrumpido al escuchar su nombre proceder de los labios de esta. Decidió permanecer en silencio y continuar escuchando. Su nombre era repetido con un tono erótico, y ahogados en la garganta de la jōnin, se podían oír leves gemidos.

Esto le produjo una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se incorporó y comenzó a sacudir el hombro de la kunoichi.

-¿Hm? -dijo esta incorporándose también. -Ah, eres tú, Kakashi.

Él se encontraba reposado sobre su codos. Su pelo estaba revuelto al igual que siempre y su mirada en ella. Esta deslizó la manta y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba. Al verla hacer esto, Kakashi dirigió su vista a la figura de Anko, y volvió a verla a los ojos antes de que esta notase su anterior acción.

-Ya deberíamos irnos.

-¿No deberíamos desayunar? Hay una tienda de dangos en-

-Primero debemos cumplir con nuestra misión. -la interrumpió.

Ella lo miró disgustada. Él, quien ya esperaba esa mirada, le sonrió y continuó hablando.

-Luego yo te invitaré unos dangos. -finalizó antes de salir de la tienda.

Se colocó su chaleco, preparó todo para una posible emboscada, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y continuó con su misión.

-¡Kakashi, idiota! ¡¿Podrías esperarme?!

Él suspiró. Volvió a donde se encontraba su compañera y esperó apoyado en un árbol a que se preparara.

Observó cada movimiento de esta. Cada vez en que se inclinaba a tomar algo, que se estiraba y acomodaba su cabello. Era agradable la vista al verla tranquila y ocupada en una misión.

En cuanto todo estuvo listo, ambos partieron.

-Debemos apresurarnos. -ordenó.

Aceleraron el paso y comenzaron a correr a una velocidad promedio.

Faltando una hora para llegar a la frontera, el jōnin deslizó su banda hacia arriba y analizó la situación con su sharingan.

-Estamos rodeados.

-¿Hm? ¿Y cuántos son?

-Veinte por el frente y diez siguiéndonos. Si no los acabamos ahora, tendremos inconvenientes.

-Sí, tienes razón... ¿qué hacemos?

-Yo me ocuparé de los del frente. Cúbreme y haz lo que puedas con los que nos siguen.

Él se adelantó y dejó encargado a la kunoichi ocuparse de los demás.

Diez shinobis de rango jōnin de Awagakure aparecieron delante suyo.

 _"doton",_ se oyó antes de que cuatro paredes de tierra lo rodearan.

-Lamentablemente, el rayo vence a la tierra. -dijo antes de atravesar una de las paredes con un _raikiri_.

Eliminó a los diez jōnin uno por uno con su chidori, consiguiendo que el líder apareciese. Este al ver su sharingan ordenó retroceder a los otros nueve jōnin.

-¿E-eres Kakashi... Hatake?

El peliplata no respondió. Se preparó para hacer un sello de manos pero el líder de ese grupo de shinobis de Awagakure retrocedió y dio media vuelta.

-¡Es el del sharingan de Konoha! ¡Nuestro _doton_ no le hará nada, retirada!

Los jōnins se retiraron y Kakashi se dirigió rápidamente a donde se encontraba Anko.

Su _katon_ era detenido por el _doton_ y se estaba quedando sin chakra. Estaba por utilizar su _jutsu especial_ cuando apareció agua bajo sus pies y los de los otros shinobis, sintió esas manos tan reconfortantes de la noche anterior tomarla por la cintura y alejarla de allí, llevándola hasta la rama de un árbol. En cuanto elevó la vista se encontró con el peliplata con su mirada firme en los ninjas de Awagakure. Este lanzó un _raiton_ al agua, eliminando al enemigo y poniendo fin a la emboscada.

-El pergamino está a salvo. -sonrió.

Deslizó su banda hacia abajo y descendió hasta el camino nuevamente.

-No tenías por qué ayudarme. -dijo furiosa la kunoichi

Bajó del árbol y caminó junto a él. El jōnin la observó y notó que su rostro se encontraba pensativo y un poco deprimido.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Un tokubetsu jōnin no debería estar en una misión con un jōnin como tú.

-No digas eso, -dijo intentando consolarla colocando una mano un su hombro. -tus _jutsus especiales_ y tu _katon_ son muy útiles. Si no hubieras ganado tiempo hubiera sido más complicado luchar contra tantos jōnin.

Ella le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y continuó caminando. Él retiró la mano de su hombro y sacó su libro _Técnicas para hacerlo_.

-¿Cuántos de esos libros tienes? Es tan decepcionante.

-Todos. -sonrió. -No se si ya lo olvidaste pero anoche leíste uno conmigo, Anko.

-Era eso o morir de aburrimiento. -dijo estirando sus brazos.

-Como digas. -respondió entre risas.

-Hace mucho tiempo no te escuchaba reír.

Él guardó su libro y bajó la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Hm? Sí, tienes razón. Me lo había negado por muchos años. Pero... -continuó volviendo a elevar su rostro. -esos chicos me rescataron de la oscuridad en la que me encontraba y ahora tengo razones para reír. -explicó con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Esos mocosos fueron tu esperanza?

-No se qué hubiera sido de mí sin ellos. Sasuke me recuerda a como era de niño, siempre siguiendo las reglas y siendo catalogado como genio. El sueño de Naruto es el mismo que el de Obito, y es tan hiperactivo como él solía serlo. Y Sakura tiene un control de chakra como el que Rin solía tener; tal vez ahora Naruto y Sasuke estén en otro nivel pero yo confío en que ella será tan buena como ellos y será una ninja con habilidades excelentes.

-¿No crees que eres muy sobreprotector con Sakura?

-No quiero perderla como perdí a Rin, Sakura es una camarada y jamás permitiré que mis camaradas caigan.

-Lamento haberte hecho recordar todo esto. -dijo acercándose al jōnin.

-No te preocupes. -sonrió. -Yo se que Rin y Obito están juntos con Minato-sensei, cuando llegue mi hora iré a acompañarlos.

Pronto llegaron a la frontera con la aldea de la arena. Dejaron el pergamino en manos de un subordinado del Kazekage y emprendieron su camino de regreso a Konoha.

Al pasar por una tienda de dangos, el peliplata recordó lo que había dicho más temprano.

-Anko, sigueme.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Hoy dije que después de la misión te invitaría a comer dangos. -sonrió.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado la misión.

Él la miró confundido.

-Ya hemos entregado el pergamino.

-Aún debemos informarle al Hokage que hemos cumplido.

-Es cierto, pero no te preocupes por eso.

El jōnin tomó una kunai y raspó su pulgar.

- _¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

-¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? -dijo una peculiar voz.

-Hola Pakkun, quiero que lleves este informe de la misión al Sandaime.

-Entendido.

Pakkun notó que el hombre que lo invocó no se encontraba solo y dirigió una mirada cómplice a este.

-Kakashi, ¿así que tienes novia?

El jōnin se sonrojó.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¡¿Por qué estaría con un hombre como él?! -gritó furiosa la kunoichi.

Tanto Pakkun como Kakashi la miraron atónitos.

-Si tenías alguna esperanza con ella mejor ve desechándola, Kakashi. -bromeó el perro shinobi.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a la tienda de dangos.

-Pakkun, apresúrate.

-A la orden, Kakashi.

El peliplata suspiró y siguió a la jōnin hasta la tienda.

* * *

En cuanto entraron en la tienda de dangos se encontraron con dos rostros familiares.

-¡Asuma! ¡Kurenai! ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

-¡No, Anko! Espera un momeno. -dijo frustrado colocando su mano en su rostro.

La siguió hasta la mesa y la tomó de la mano antes de que se sentara.

-¿Por qué no te quedas quieta? -susurró.

Asuma y Kurenai los observaban sorprendidos.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el peliplata.

-¿Desde cuándo se volvieron tan cercanos? -cuestionó Kurenai guiñando un ojo.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se sentaron del otro lado de la mesa en la que estaban los otros jōnin.

-Asuma, acompañarme a pedir dangos.

-Yo estoy bien, Kakashi.

-Que me acompañes.

El rostro de Asuma cambió y se puso de pie.

Ambos se colocaron frente a la barra y comenzaron a hablar.

-Apuesto a que Kakashi está hablando de ti. -dedujo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

-Qué tonterías dices, Kakashi no me ve más que como una compañera.

-Eso no lo demostró al tomarte de la mano.

Anko permaneció pensando y con la mirada fija en el peliplata.

Él se volteó al notar que lo estaba observando, le sonrió y continuó hablando con Asuma.

-¿Tú crees que me siento bien?

-¿Por qué no? -rió Asuma.

-No creo que esto esté bien.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Kakashi despreocupado de siempre? Además se complementarían bien, ella es tan hiperactiva y tu tan sereno que podrías hacer que sea más tranquila.

-No lo se, veremos que sucede. -sonrió.

En cuanto les dieron los dangos, los jōnin volvieron a la mesa, Asuma se sentó junto a Kurenai, y Kakashi junto a Anko.

Anko comenzó a comer y a pedir más órdenes de dango.

Kakashi tomó uno, y sin preámbulos deslizó su máscara hacia abajo para comenzar a comer también.

La kunoichi que estaba a su lado comenzó a toser de repente mientras tenía su mirada sobre él.

-Anko, ¿estás bien?

-K-kakashi...

Los otros dos observaron la escena desde lejos hasta que comprendieron lo que sucedía.

-¿Jamás habías visto el rostro de Kakashi? -preguntó Kurenai.

Anko se sonrojó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El peliplata le regaló una sonrisa y continuó comiendo.

Ella pedía y comía más dangos sin notar que el jōnin a su lado tenía la mirada sobre sus labios.

En cuanto todos terminaron de comer, Asuma y Kurenai comenzaron a hablar sobre los gennin de la nueva generación. Kakashi mantuvo su máscara debajo de su mentón y sacó su libro _Icha Icha Paradise._

-¿No podrías dejar esos libros por un momento? -susurró la kunoichi.

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si ellos creen que no los estoy viendo, -dijo observando a Kurenai y Asuma. -ellos no me ven a mí.

-¿Y qué es lo bueno de eso?

Él la observó de reojo y descendió su mirada a las dedicadas manos de la jōnin.

-Coloca tu mano sobre mi pierna, dándola vuelta.

Ella colocó con dudas su mano izquierda sobre la pierna del peliplata y la dio vuelta lentamente.

Él deslizó su mano derecha por el brazo de ella hasta llegar a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de esta, permaneciendo sin hablar por unos segundos.

Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, tan solo con entrelazar sus dedos sentía la necesidad de más tacto. Él tenía las manos tan suaves y cálidas, que lograba producirle olas de calor en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Lo ves? No han notado nada.

Ella intentó permanecer con su orgullo, cruzó sus piernas y retiró su mano de la pierna del jōnin para colocarla sobre las suyas.

-¿Quieres otro ejemplo?

-Como quieras. -dijo girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

El peliplata acercó sus dedos lentamente a la pierna de la jōnin. La piel de esta se sensibilizaba con solo sentir ese roce y su ansiedad por sentirlo tocándola comenzaba a ser más fuerte que ella. Este movió la pierna de la kunoichi hacia la izquierda, provocando que ambas de sus piernas quedaran paralelas y acarició suavemente con sus dedos su pierna izquierda mientras la observaba fijamente.

Esa mirada intensa y profunda que observaba todo su cuerpo y todo su rostro. Lograba conseguirla solo con esa mirada peculiar que solo a ella le dedicaba, esa mirada que provocaba que lo deseara tanto que le era difícil controlarse. Una mirada provocadora y a la vez dulce, con la que lograría tener a cualquier mujer en su cama.

 _"otra vez esa mirada"_ , pensó la kunoichi.

Comenzaba a sentir cierto calor a medida que los dedos del jōnin se deslizaban hacia dentro de sus piernas. Una humedad comenzaba a crecer en sus bragas mientras el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba. Deseaba decirle que detuviera esa tortura, pero a la vez deseaba decirle que no parase y que la torturara de diferentes maneras hasta que perdiera la razón.

Levantó su falda y acarició su pierna izquierda sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Estaba disfrutándolo. Quería provocar que lo deseara, tanto que en cuanto llegaran a algún lugar para hospedarse, le rogace que la hiciera suya allí mismo y en ese momento.

Colocó el libro de manera que este cubriera su rostro para que los otros jōnin no lo vieran y acercó sus labios a la oreja de la kunoichi.

-Estás mojada. -susurró haciendo círculos con sus dedos sobre la pierna de esta.

Ella recordó acerca del buen olfato del jōnin y se sonrojó. Giró su rostro y quedó frente al peliplata.

Su boca se abrió un poco y sus ojos se cerraron por un instante al sentir la mano entera del jōnin rozando sus bragas. Debía detener eso, si ni lo hacía perdería los razón y es lo que menos deseaba. Estaba totalmente excitada, la mano del jōnin lograba encenderla más de lo que cualquier otro hombre haya podido incluso en la cama.

-Kakashi, detente...

Él acercó su rostro al cuello de la jōnin y lo rozó con sus labios.

-¿No te agrada?

La kunoichi descendió con su rostro hasta el de él y rozó con sus labios los de este.

-Me agrada demasiado. -susurró.

-Oigan, ustedes dos.

El jōnin bajó el libro y ambos sonrieron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Se puede saber qué estaban haciendo? -guiñó un ojo Asuma.

-Asuma, no los presiones. -rió Kurenai.

El peliplata deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo y se dispuso a beber algo.

-¿Saben en dónde podemos descansar y pasar la noche en nuestro camino a Konoha?

-Kurenai y yo estamos por ir a unas aguas termales que quedan de camino. Allí también tienen cuartos, deberías ir con Anko.

-Bueno, no parece muy interesante pero tal vez podamos descansar.

-Pagaré la cuenta y nos vamos. -dijo Asuma.

-No, yo pagaré lo mío y lo de Anko. Le había prometido que le invitaría unos dangos.

-Como quieras.

Kakashi volvió a cubrir su rostro con su máscara y se dirigieron a pagar la cuenta.

En cuanto salieron de la tienda, Anko lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a voltear.

-Gracias por invitarme esos dangos, Kakashi.

-No hay de qué. -sonrió.

Asuma encendió un cigarrillo, Kakashi colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y los cuatro volvieron al camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Asuma y Kurenai iban al frente. Se encontraban sonrojados y tomados de las manos sin prestar atención a los otros dos.

Kakashi, por su parte, iba detrás de ellos con sus manos aún los bolsillos y Anko junto a él con sus brazos cruzados.

Ambos observaban a la pareja que tenían delante y deseaban ser más como ellos. Por una vez en su vida les hubiera agradado saber cómo demostrar afecto de ese modo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea de eso, por años se habían estado negando sentimientos de ese tipo.

El peliplata retiró las manos de sus bolsillos al mismo tiempo en que la kunoichi dejó sus brazos a sus costados.

Ambos miraban hacia el frente, no se atrevían a observarse a los ojos. Él rozó con sus dedos los de la jōnin y esta hizo lo mismo. Entrelazaron sus dedos suavemente y se sonrojaron. Esa era la manera que tenían de demostrar que se sentían cómodos con la presencia del otro. Ambos conocían la personalidad de cada uno y sabían que jamás lo dirían pero sí que podían demostrarlo.

En cuanto llegaron a las aguas termales descubrieron que estas eran mixtas, provocando que Anko comenzará a dudar si era una buena idea.

-Kurenai, ¿debemos quedarnos aquí?

-Tranquilizate, Anko. Tú ya los conoces, ellos no son unos pervertidos, bueno, al menos Asuma no lo es. Pero ninguno de los dos se aprovecharía de la situación, ¿Verdad? Asuma, Kakashi.

-Por supuesto que no. -respondió el peliplata con su mirada en Anko.

-Tú ya me conoces, Kurenai. -dijo arrojando su cigarrillo. -No soy de ese tipo de hombres.

-¿Lo ves, Anko? -sonrió Kurenai.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a desvestirse a diferentes lugares y se encontraron en las aguas. Se quitaron las toallas a medida que se sumergían en estas por lo que no podía verse nada respecto a sus cuerpos.

Kakashi notó que ambas se cubrían y le pareció extraño.

-¿Por qué se cubren? ¿Acaso no confían en que no las miraremos?

-No es eso, -respondió Anko. -es solo que no paran de flotar. -se quejó sonrojada mientras presionaba sus pechos hacia abajo para que estos permanecieran bajo el agua.

-Sí, ella tiene razón. -acotó sonrojada Kurenai.

-Que extraño que no te encuentres con tu máscara. -intentó cambiar de tema Asuma.

-Es que me produce mucho calor en las aguas termales.

El peliplata apoyó sus codos en uno de los bordes de las aguas y cerró sus ojos.

-No hay nada mejor que esto para descansar de las misiones.

-Ya lo creo. -contestó Anko colocándose al lado suyo.

Él introdujo disimuladamente su mano en las aguas y colocó esta en la espalda de la kunoichi, aprovechando el vapor y que las aguas no eran transparentes.

Ella se sonrojó a la vez que intentaba cubrir sus pechos ya que continuaban flotando. Era la primera vez que sentía su mano sin esos guantes de anbu y se encontraban tan cálidas como hace rato.

Él deslizó su mano hasta sus caderas y la retiró rozando con esta el trasero del la jōnin. Incluso si se encontraban bajo el agua, sentía como si los dedos de Kakashi quemaran su piel al tocarla. Él volvió a colocar su codo en el borde e hizo de cuenta que nada sucedió.

-Asuma, ¿cómo les va a tus gennin?

-Están entrenando la formación Ino-Shika-Cho, a este ritmo, algún día superarán la formación de sus padres. -sonrió.

-Me lo esperaba, la nueva generación siempre superará la anterior; ¿qué hay de ti, Kurenai?

-Shino ha estado entrenando _taijutsu_ para poder defenderse mientras manipula sus insectos y Kiba ha mejorado mucho su olfato, tarde o temprano, superará a los perros shinobi.

-¿Y qué hay de Hinata Hyuga?

-Esa niña... le falta confianza, no le gusta pelear pero cada vez que Kiba nombra a Naruto, la rápidez y precisión de su _puño suave_ incrementan drásticamente.

-¿Y tú, Kakashi? -preguntó Asuma.

-Sasuke es extraordinario, ya ha despertado su sharingan pero su arrogancia le juega en contra, lo bueno es que su destreza inspira a Naruto a esforzarse más. A ese niño no le interesa mi opinión ni la del Hokage, lo que más desea es que Sasuke reconozca su habilidad.

-¿Y esa niña... Haruno Sakura?

-Su control de chakra es increíble; en cuanto haya crecido un poco y tenga más chakra, le recomendaré que aprenda _ninjutsu_ médico.

-Y tú, Anko, ¿qué planeas hacer? -cuestionó Kurenai.

-Entrenar gennin no es lo mío, creo que seré sensora en los exámenes chunnin.

-¿Y ustedes por qué tenían pensado venir a estas aguas termales y hospedarse _solos_ en uno de los cuartos? -preguntó Kakashi con una sonrisa.

Tanto Asuma como Kurenai se sonrojaron.

-Para relajarnos, ¿para qué más? -rió Asuma.

-Sí, como digas. -sonrió el peliplata.

Anko se alejó un poco, salió de las aguas y se envolvió en una toalla.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó Kakashi.

-Iré a ver los cuartos. -dijo antes de ir a la recepción.

-Kakashi, no creo que le agrade la idea...

-Asuma, tranquilízate, se lo tomará bien.

"¡KAKASHI!" se oyó desde el otro lado de la pared.

-Parece que ya se enteró. -sonrió el peliplata. -Disfruten su momento a solas.

Salió de las aguas, se envolvió con una pequeña toalla en las caderas y se colocó su máscara antes de ir hacia la recepción.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Por qué no me habías avisado que solo hay dos habitaciones, una para Asuma y Kurenai, y otra para nosotros?!

-No creí que te molestaría. -dijo rascando su cabeza.

-¡¿Y qué me dices del hecho de que hay una cocina porque no hay ninguna tienda de comidas cerca?!

-Digo que tendremos que cocinar. -sonrió.

Anko cedió a dormir allí y estaba por volver a las aguas termales cuando sintió que rodeaban su cintura antes de que llegara a la puerta.

Kakashi la oprimió hacia él y rozó con sus labios su hombro y cuello.

-Veo que el hecho de que solo haya una cama no te molesta. -susurró.

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió el roce.

-A tí tampoco te molesta.

-¿Por qué me molestaría?

-Espero no arrepentirme de haber cedido.

-Haré que lo disfrutes.

Ella se sonrojó y colocó sus manos sobre las del peliplata.

-¿Puedo decirte algo? -pidió permiso el jōnin.

-¿Qué? -cuestionó por lo bajo la kunoichi.

-Te ves preciosa sonrojada e intentado cubrir tus pechos.

-Kakashi, esto no está bien.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que alguien crea que eres una mujer preciosa? -preguntó aferrándose más a ella.

-No, que yo me sienta atraída de esta manera por alguien.

-Eso lo podemos discutir a la hora de dormir.

-Está bien.

-Aunque no te permitiré dormir. -susurró antes de retirar sus manos de su cintura e ingresar en la habitación donde se encontraban las aguas termales.

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en las aguas y permanecieron allí con los otros dos jōnin hasta el atardecer.

* * *

Asuma le guiñó un ojo a Kakashi en cuanto lo vió entrar detrás de Anko en su apartamento. Este rió y cerró la puerta.

Inspeccionó el lugar y dejó sobre la cama todo el equipo que habían utilizado para la misión. Se dirigió a la ventana y notó que ya era de noche.

-Ya deberíamos comenzar a cocinar, ¿no crees?

-Sí, así podremos dormir temprano.

-Ya te dije que no te daré tiempo para dormir.

-¿Por qué? -sonrió la kunoichi.

-Eso te lo mostraré luego.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina y tomó algunos utensilios. Comenzó a cocinar mientras él se colocaba a su lado y tomaba un cuchillo para cortar los vegetales.

Los movimientos de ambos estaban coordinados, era increíble ver cómo se complementaban; y en cuanto prepararon todo, lo dejaron hirviendo.

Él se recostó en el sofá a esperar a que la cena estuviera lista. En cuanto ella pasó por allí, la tomó de la muñeca para que voltee.

-Recuéstate conmigo hasta que la cena esté lista.

-Pero no hay más espacio. -dijo mirando el sofá.

-Hay espacio sobre mí.

-Kakashi, esto no es correcto.

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste aburrida y haces lo que es correcto?

Ella rió y se recostó sobre él. El peliplata rodeó con sus brazos su cintura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello. La kunoichi reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro del jōnin y cerró sus ojos.

-Tenerte cerca me tranquiliza. -susurró él.

Ella sonrió y se quedó dormida, confiando en que él la despertaría en veinte minutos. Y así fue, al cabo de veinte minutos se despertó al escuchar la voz del peliplata en su oreja y al abrir los ojos se encontró con ese rostro pacífico que ya esperaba ver.

-Ya está la cena.

Él se incorporó, terminando sentado y con ella arrodillada enfrente suyo.

-¿Así que me mantendrás despierta toda la noche?

-Mañana tendremos que regresar rápidamente a Konoha, por lo que al menos hasta unas horas después de media noche.

Ella colocó las manos en su pecho y las llevo hasta sus hombros.

-¿Y se puede saber qué harás?

-Nada que tú no quieras.

La kunoichi sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. El jōnin la siguió y llevaron la cena a la mesa. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a comer.

-Kakashi.

-¿Hm?

-¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación con alguien?

-Jamás he tenido el tiempo. Entre tantas misiones y guerras he estado muy ocupado para tener una relación y honestamente tampoco me interesa mucho.

Ella quiso reprocharle que era posible si lo intentara y que aunque no viera todo el tiempo a la otra persona, con esfuerzo podría funcionar, pero no quería sonar interesada en su vida amorosa.

-¿Alguna vez lo has intentado?

-Sí pero todas las mujeres son aburridas, muy tranquilas o me lo ponen muy fácil.

-¿Y yo qué te parezco?

Él se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Me pareces... divertida, fuerte, hiperactiva, dificil de convencer y aunque luzcas peligrosa eres preciosa. Cualquier hombre caería a tus pies. -dijo con su típico tono de voz.

Volvió la mirada hacia ella y esta se encontraba sonrojada.

-Pero... Yo también te lo he puesto un poco fácil.

-Nos llevó años acercarnos tanto, pero si tú lo dices. -sonrió.

-¿Años?

-Desde que era un _anbu_ me pareces hiperactiva y bonita pero usualmente las mujeres son quienes vienen a mí y tú nunca lo has hecho.

-¿Las mujeres que van hacia ti te aburren?

-Sí pero no por eso, sino porque comerían cualquier cosa que yo comprara y dirían que les gusta cualquier cosa que a mi me guste con tal de agradarme.

-Entonces, ¿cómo diablos funcionaría una relación para tí?

-Con alguien con quien pase tiempo en misiones y en la aldea por lo que pueda verla, alguien con quien me complemente bien y no me aburra. Y que no se apresure, a mi me gusta hacer las cosas lento y a mi manera. -explicó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se incorporó y comenzó a limpiar la mesa. Se dirigió a lavar los tazones que utilizaron pero en cuanto comenzó a lavar sintió al jōnin detrás suyo. Este deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la kunoichi hasta llegar a sus manos y comenzó a moverlas para ayudarla a lavar.

-No quiero que seas la única que lave.

Él soltó sus manos y continuó lavando con las suyas mientras le pasaba las cosas para que las secara. Se apoyaba más en ella provocando que esta se sonrojara y dejara caer agua sobre sus piernas accidentalmente.

-Te mojaste. -dijo detrás de su oreja.

-¡¿Por qué siempre que estoy contigo acabo mojada?! -dijo con un tono de irritación.

Instantáneamente notó lo mal que podía interpretarse lo que acababa de decir y comenzó a reír.

-¿También lo notaste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que lo que acabas de decir es cierto y en varios sentidos.

Ella lo empujó fuertemente con su codo y continuó secando las cosas.

-Idiota.

-Loca.

-Pervertido.

-Puedo ser un pervertido contigo si lo deseas.

-Eso no me molestaría. -dijo luego de voltearse.

Él le sonrió y la tomó de la cintura. La elevó un poco y la colocó sobre el _mármol_ a la vez que se subía encima suyo y rozaba con su nariz todo su cuello. Acarició sus piernas y ella cerró sus ojos mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Esto la había tomado por sorpresa, no se esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de Kakashi.

-¿Me acompañas al cuarto? -preguntó mientras introducía un poco su mano dentro de las mallas.

-Primero debo hacer algo. -sonrió la kunoichi.

Él bajó del mármol y la ayudó a descender.

-Te estaré esperando. -dijo dirigiéndose al cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos.

 _"tú solo aguarda"_ , pensó la jōnin.

Ella se dirigió al baño y acomodó su lencería. Esta era igual a sus mallas, semejante a redes. Cubría desde sus hombros hasta sus muslos; excepto sus pechos, su feminidad y su trasero, estos quedaban totalmente expuestos si se quitaba sus mallas. Tenía elásticos en cada extremo de los brazos y piernas, además de la parte que rodeaba sus pechos, por lo que estos se veían levantados incluso si no llevaba sostén. Era la lencería más provocativa que tenía, sabía lo que estaba por suceder y quería dejar al peliplata con la boca abierta.

Este se encontraba en el cuarto, tan sereno como siempre. Apagó la luz y luego se dirigió a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, de modo que los alumbrara la luna llena de esa noche. Desplazó el equipo de su misión que había colocado sobre la cama cuando entraron y se sentó en el borde contrario a la cabecera de la cama. Se quitó su chaleco de jōnin y lo arrojó al suelo. Para esperar a la kunoichi, sacó su libro _Técnicas para hacerlo_ y comenzó a leerlo en la página en que se había quedado.


	4. Chapter 4

En cuanto ingresó en el cuarto, notó que este estaba a oscuras. Volteó y giró la llave, permaneciendo de pie y observando la puerta por unos instantes.

En cuanto se giró e hizo unos pasos, notó que el jōnin no se encontraba en la habitación, por lo que creyó que sólo había estado jugando con ella. Estuvo a punto de darse vuelta cuando el peliplata la rodeó con sus brazos y la oprimió hacia él.

-¿Por qué siempre haces esto?

-Porque es la única debilidad que tienes.

Besó su cuello suavemente, provocando que ella cerrara los ojos y mordiera su labio inferior. Esta notó que él no se encontraba utilizando su máscara por lo tersos que se sintieron sus labios al besar su piel.

Él la volteó y quitó delicadamente la banda de su cabeza. La dejó caer al suelo, justo sobre donde se encontraba la suya.

Acercó sus dedos hasta la boca entreabierta de la kunoichi y colocó su mano derecha sobre la cintura de esta.

-¿Qué harás? -preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

La empujó más hacia él y acercó sus labios a los de ella mientras acariciaba su labio inferior con su pulgar. La jōnin colocó sus manos en el pecho del peliplata y la respiración de ambos se profundizó mientras sus latidos se aceleraban.

Sus labios estaban separados por un insignificante centímetro. Ambos se encontraban con los labios húmedos y deseando que esa distancia ya no existiera mientras descendían con la vista a los labios del otro. En cuanto volvían a sus ojos, sus miradas se dilataban y la kunoichi notó cómo la punta de la delicada nariz del jōnin se tornaba apenas colorada.

Él la oprimió más hacia su cuerpo y selló sus labios con los de ella, eliminando la distancia que los dividía.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo deseándolo, los labios de ambos se saciaban el uno del otro. Ambos sentían la suavidad de estos al devorarse mutuamente.

Los dos jōnin entreabrieron sus bocas dando paso a la lengua del otro. La tensión que había en el aire había desaparecido, entrelazaban sus lenguas y mordían sus labios a la vez que deslizaban sus manos por el cuerpo del otro.

El peliplata la empujó contra la cama mientras se colocaba sobre ella sin detener el beso ni sus caricias.

Se separaron un centímetro para tomar aire y la kunoichi retiró la parte superior del uniforme del shinobi.

Este cambió de posición, de modo que ella quedara sentada sobre su abdomen y comenzó a deslizar hacia abajo las mallas de esta. Se decepcionó un poco al ver que la lencería era como sus mallas solo que sin tela, pero al continuar retirándolas notó que esta no cubría sus pechos y un destello de deseo se pudo ver en su mirada. Al quitar totalmente las mallas, observó la figura de la jōnin detenidamente, esa lencería no cubría ni su trasero, ni su feminidad, ni sus pechos. Observaba a estos últimos con cierta timidez mientras sus manos permanecían en las caderas de esta. Su boca se entreabrió al sentir la mano de la kunoichi deslizarse desde su marcado abdomen hasta finalizar sobre su miembro. Esto provocó una sonrisa en él y la recostó mientras volvía a quedar sobre ella para unir sus labios nuevamente.

El deseo estaba reflectado en las miradas de ambos antes de que volviesen a unir sus labios.

Ella cruzaba sus piernas en la espalda del peliplata mientras él aferraba su mano derecha a una de estas y su otra mano sobre la cama se aseguraba de no dejar todo su peso sobre ella.

En cuanto separaron sus labios, él lamió los suyos que aún tenían saliva de la kunoichi. Ella imitió esto y repentinamente el jōnin volvió a sellar sus labios con los suyos.

Deslizó su boca hasta la mandíbula de esta y trazó un camino de pequeños besos sobre su cuello. La kunoichi cerraba sus ojos y pequeños sonidos de placer se ahogaban en su garganta.

Él sé deslizó un poco hacia atrás y colocó una mano sobre el pecho izquierdo, aferrándose a este. Lo presionó suavemente y acarició el pezón con su dedo índice, provocando que la jōnin emitiera leves gemidos por lo bajo.

Besó levemente el pecho derecho alrededor del amplio pezón rosado mientras continuaba presionando sobre el otro. Ella se aferraba más a él con sus piernas mientras su nariz se tornaba colorada.

La boca del peliplata sobre su pecho comenzaba a producirle cierta humedad en su feminidad.

Este continuó basando su pecho hasta que mordió suavemente su pezón, provocando un gemido más alto proceder de los labios de la kunoichi. Esto le produjo una sonrisa y llevó su mano derecha a ese pecho. Lo cubrió dejando un espacio entre sus dedos para no cubrir el pezón y envolvió este con sus labios delicadamente. Comenzó a lamer y chuparlo mientras sentía la humedad de la jōnin en su abdomen. Esta gemía y lo oprimía más hacia su cuerpo mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

El jōnin llevó su boca al otro pezón e imitió su anterior acción sobre este, dejando su saliva en ambos pezones.

Aún con sus manos aferradas a sus pechos, volvió a los labios de la kunoichi y unió los suyos a estos desesperadamente.

El aroma a excitación procedente de ambos se sentía en toda la habitación. La kunoichi con un rápido movimiento se colocó sobre él y comenzó a bajar la parte inferior de su uniforme.

-Ahora es mi turno. -susurró.

Luego de quitar la parte inferior, comenzó a deslizar la ropa interior del jōnin hacia abajo.

-Diablos Kakashi, ¿cómo escondes a tu amigo tras ese uniforme? -dijo tras lamer su labios.

El peliplata se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado.

Ella rodeó el miembro con sus pechos y los mantuvo allí utilizando sus manos mientras el jōnin observaba la escena.

Lamió lentamente el extremo de este, provocando que el peliplata echara su cabeza hacia atrás y la reposara en la almohada.

Retiró sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlo más rápido. Deslizaba su lengua de abajo hacia arriba por todo el miembro. Luego lo introdujo en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo mientras usaba una de sus manos para masturbarlo. El jōnin no soportó más y la tomó del cabello, marcando el ritmo de las lamidas.

Supo que le estaba agradando en cuanto lo vió cerrar los ojos y entreabrir la boca para tomar aire.

-A-Anko, para.

-¿No te agrada?

-N-No, no es eso, es que no quiero correrme aún.

En cuanto ella se detuvo, él la tomo de la cintura y la recostó a su lado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó mirando hacia el techo.

Él no contestó. Deslizó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de la kunoichi y aferró sus manos a los pechos de esta. La jōnin dejó escapar sonidos de satisfacción mientras observaba las manos del peliplata.

Él deslizó su mano derecha desde el pecho hasta el abdomen y trazó círculos suavemente sobre su piel con la punta de sus dedos. Una ola de calor recorrió todo el cuerpo de la kunoichi al sentir cómo la mano del jōnin descendía hasta su feminidad. Este frotó sus dedos contra el clítoris mientras apretaba el pecho que tenía agarrado con su mano izquierda.

La jōnin gemía levemente mientras la punta de su nariz se sonrojaba completamente. Aún no podía lidiar con el tacto del peliplata, sentía como si esos dedos estuvieran quemándola, se sentían firmes pero a la vez suaves y él tenía algo que podía lograr que se mojara con cada mínimo roce. En efecto, este presionó levemente el clítoris con sus dedos y estos ya se encontraban empapados.

Deslizó su dedo mayor dentro de la feminidad de la kunoichi provocando que esta emitiera un gemido más alto y se arquera en su hombro.

Él comenzó a deslizar su dedo dentro y fuera de esa húmeda zona mientras la kunoichi se aferraba de las sábanas.

Ambos se encontraban sudando y con la respiración agitada. Los dos tenían sus delicadas narices sonrojadas y sus miradas dilatadas.

-¿Quieres que introduzca otro?

Ella solo logró asentir con la cabeza.

El peliplata deslizó su dedo anular dentro de la feminidad de la jōnin y comenzó a introducir y retirar sus dedos rítmica y rápidamente. Esta giró su rostro hacia el pecho del jōnin y cerró fuertemente los ojos a la vez que de su boca entreabierta escapaban gemidos uno tras otro.

En cuanto Kakashi descubrió cuál era el nervio que provocaría que se corra, lo rozó suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

La kunoichi gimió el nombre del peliplata al momento de correrse y entreabrió los ojos, logrando ver cómo este lamía sus empapados dedos en los cuáles ella se había corrido.

-N-No creí que tuvieras un lado tan erótico. -sonrió observando los labios del jōnin.

-Uno de mis tantos secretos, Mitarashi. -dijo haciendo presión con su dedo índice sobre su pezón izquierdo, recordándole que esa mano continuaba allí.

Ella se sentó sobre los muslos del peliplata y deslizó sus manos desde el abdomen de este hasta su miembro.

-No creas que eres quien domina la situación. -sonrió mientras tomaba el miembro entre sus manos.

El jōnin sentía cómo su erección comenzaba a doler, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella lo más pronto posible.

Ella colocó sus rodillas a los costados de este y se sentó sobre el miembro, deslizándose de arriba hacia abajo, provocando roncos gemidos por parte del peliplata .

Él dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas de la kunoichi. En cuanto ella se deslizó hacia arriba, él empujó bruscamente su cuerpo hacia abajo, provocando que todo el miembro entrara en ella.

Ambos gimieron tan alto como sus voces les permitieron mientras sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.

-¿Te lastimé?

-N-no te preocupes. -dijo empapándose sobre el miembro del jōnin.

Él comenzó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que sus pechos rebotaran con sus movimientos. Apretaba sus dientes y cerraba sus ojos al luchar contra su urgencia por acabar. Ella llegó rápidamente al clímax y se corrió tras un grito de placer que no pudo controlar.

Él se consiguió sobre ella y unió sus labios suavemente antes de morder el labio inferior de la kunoichi.

Llevó sus manos a los costados de esta y dejó caer su frente sobre la suya. Rozó con el extremo de su miembro la feminidad de la kunoichi, consiguiendo a esta impaciente.

-Kakashi, hazlo de una vez. -pidió deslizando sus brazos por debajo de los del jōnin y aferrándose a su espalda.

Él se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella mientras se aferraba a las sábanas. Apoyó todo su cuerpo sobre el de la jōnin y se introdujo totalmente dentro de esta. Él se encontraba con su rostro sobre el del de la kunoichi. En cuanto entreabría los ojos, podía admirarla con sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo, lo cual encontraba sumamente erótico

La embestía con movimientos de atrás hacia adelante mientras ella rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas y cruzaba estas detrás de su espalda.

El jōnin comenzó a besar su cuello mientras aumentaba el impacto y velocidad de sus embestidas. Empujaba sus caderas contra las de la kunoichi mientras fornicaba su delicada feminidad con todas sus fuerzas y ambos gemían sin parar. Se introdujo completamente dentro de ella y dejó salir todo lo que había estado acumulando por horas. Ella se corrió ante la constancia de las embestidas y tras gritar el nombre de este realmente alto, a la vez que él acabó de la misma manera, corriéndose tanto como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Llenó a la jōnin con su tibio líquido y descansó su mirada sobre la de ella. Las respiraciones de ambos se encontraban aceleradas. Tomaban aire por la boca, observaban el rubor en la mejillas del otro e intercambiaban saliva al besarse tras haber acabado juntos.

El peliplata besó su mandíbula y todo su cuello, y retiró lentamente su miembro de la jōnin. Esta sonrió y se aferró más a la espalda de él mientras este apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada junto a la de la suya.

-Eso fue increíble. Pero, ¿está bien que te hayas corrido dentro mío? -sonrió mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban por lo exhausta que se encontraba.

-Se sentía muy bien como para detenerme.

Ella volteó su rostro hacia el reloj-alarma y recordó algo al notar que ya eran las 2 de la mañana.

-Hm, feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi.

-Gracias por tu regalo. -susurró el jōnin antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormido.

* * *

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a ingresar en la habitación, el peliplata bostezó y despertó a la jōnin.

-¿Hm? Ah, buenos días Kakashi. -dijo frotando sus ojos.

-Hola. -sonrió el jōnnin. -ya debemos partir hacia Konoha.

-¿Ya? -protestó al cruzarse de brazos, realzando intencionalmente sus pechos.

El peliplata descendió su mirada hasta estos y se puso de pie. Comenzó a vestirse y tomó las bandas del suelo.

-Toma tu banda. -sonrió.

Ella la tomó y se la colocó mientras observaba al jōnin.

-Me siento tan fresca. -exclamó estirando sus brazos hacia arriba.

El jōnnin sonrió, tomó sus mallas y se las entregó.

Ella se vistió y acomodó su cabello.

-Asuma y Kurenai acaban de irse.

Ambos tomaron el equipo de la misión anterior y pagaron al dueño por la estancia de la anterior noche.

Tras cuatro horas caminando llegaron a la barrera protectora de Konoha. El peliplata la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó detrás de un árbol.

-Tanto a tí como a mí nos gusta el perfil de shinobis solitarios. Deberíamos mantener lo ocurrido en secreto y ver qué sucede, ¿no crees?

-Sí, yo también lo creo.

Él le sonrió, deslizó su máscara hacia abajo y unió sus labios por un instante. En cuanto volvieron al camino se volvió a colocar su máscara.

Apenas atravesaron la entrada de Konoha, los gennin de la nueva generación los rodearon.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kakashi-sensei!

Kakashi se sonrojó y les sonrió.

-Dejamos regalos en su apartamento. Está casi lleno, ¡de veras!

-Está bien, Naruto; gracias chicos.

-Anko-sensei, ¿usted qué le regalo? -preguntó Sakura.

-Lo sabrán cuando sean mayores de edad, por ahora son mocosos. -rió.

Los dos jōnins se alejaron dejando a los gennin confundidos.

-¿Acaso no lo entendieron? -preguntó Shikamaru. -son unos idiotas.

* * *

Anko estaba por dormirse cuando Kakashi ingresó a su habitación por la ventana.

-Idiota, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! -dijo incorporándose en su cama.

El jōnin se sentó junto a ella, deslizó su máscara hacia abajo y rascó su cabeza.

-Creí que tal vez podríamos hacer algo rápido antes de dormir.

-¿Algo como qué? -sonrió acercándose al peliplata.

-No lo se... podrías poner tu lengua en práctica.

Ambos se sonrojaron y Kakashi comenzó a reír.

-Solo bromeo.

-Creí que mantendríamos todo en secreto.

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y acercó su rostro al del peliplata.

-En ese caso sí puedo ayudarte, Kakashi-chan.

-¿Kakashi... _chan_? -rió antes de abrazarla y besar su cuello, consiguiendo una expresión de confusión en la jōnin.

-Gracias. -susurró.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me siento cómodo con tu compañía.


End file.
